How to Fall Out of Love
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sudah merasa cukup lelah dengan semua sikap Uchiha Sasuke. WARN: Word vomit. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**How to Fall Out of Love**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi_

**_A/N: _**_I'm kinda hurry when I wrote it, so I don't edit it properly. Sorry for the typo(s)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_THAT'S IT!_

Kalau saja bukan karena sikap 'keterlaluan' seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto tentu tidak akan pernah berencana untuk melakukan semua hal yang tertulis di halaman _website_ yang tengah terpampang di layar _gadget-_nya. Pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak tahu apakah ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan seperti yang tertera di judul artikel yang baru saja selesai ia baca, tapi ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencobanya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah merasa cukup lelah dengan semua sikap Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**1. Make a list of all the reasons it wasn't meant to be**_

**[Buat daftar semua alasan kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersama]**

**.**

Naruto menyeringai melihat 'hasil karyanya'—enam halaman kertas folio bergaris yang dipenuhi kata-kata yang ia susun serapi mungkin. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menuliskan semua alasan yang ia butuhkan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun terakhir itu. Sifat mereka yang pada dasarnya berbeda dan bahkan bertolak belakang jelas mempermudah tugas pertamanya.

"Huh? Bukannya Sasuke juga menyukai film horor?"

Sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah berusaha memenuhi halaman ketujuh dengan tulisan tangannya dan menatap sosok yang sejak tadi menemaninya duduk di kafe dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia tidak menyukai genre satu itu. Dia lebih suka film dokumenter dan biografi yang membosankan seperti kepribadiannya."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa dia selalu pergi menemanimu nonton tiap kali aku menolak ajakanmu?"

Naruto melepaskan bolpoin di tangannya dan meraih kopi moka yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut coklat pendek di depannya.

"Kurasa nomor 38 juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bukankah Sasuke juga cukup sering menemanimu berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan?"

Entah kenapa keinginan si pemuda berkulit _tan _untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya lenyap tak bersisa. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau juga harus merevisi nomor—"

_"Shut up, Inuzuka."_

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**2. Remove as many traces of her/his presence in your life as you can**_

**[Hapus jejaknya di hidup Anda sebanyak yang Anda bisa]**

**.**

Cengiran lebar terlihat jelas di wajah sang Uzumaki saat menatap kamar barunya. Sebagai langkah awal untuk melaksanakan poin kedua yang ia baca tempo hari, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar tamu di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sasuke.

Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi utama dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya dari wastafel. _Cologne_, sabun pembersih wajah, sikat gigi—ia menganggukkan kepala begitu selesai mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya.

Setelah menaruh semua benda di tangannya ke wastafel di kamar mandi mungilnya, sang pemilik marga Uzumaki segera bersiap untuk tidur. Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke sudah mengirimkan pesan kalau lelaki itu akan pulang terlambat karena _gathering _yang harus ia hadiri sebagai perayaan kesuksesan sekaligus perpisahan dengan semua staf drama musikal yang lelaki itu bintangi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk terlelap. Kuliahnya yang berlangsung selama hampir delapan jam hari itu dan ditambah kegiatannya memindahkan semua barang-barangnya dari kamar utama ke ruangan yang kini ia sebut kamar pribadinya benar-benar menguras habis tenaga.

_"There, there. You're okay now."_

Sang Uzumaki makin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sosok yang masuk ke kamar pribadinya kurang dari lima menit yang lalu itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau pindah ke kamar ini padahal kau tahu kau selalu mengalami ini, _Dobe."_

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membalas bisikan lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia meremas erat ujung t-shirt yang dikenakan Sasuke dan makin menyembunyikan wajahnya di sisi leher lelaki berkulit putih itu.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli bahwa apa yang tengah ia lakukan bertolak belakang dengan niatnya untuk menghapus jejak sang Uchiha, karena saat ini, detik ini, ia hanya ingin kembali masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**3. Distance yourself**_

**[Jauhkan diri darinya]**

**.**

"Kau pasti bercanda."

_"Nope."_

Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar saat koper keduanya sudah masuk dengan aman ke dalam kamar apartemen sepupunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu yang tampan itu?"

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar pujian yang meluncur dari bibir sosok yang baru saja duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih menyukai pemuda mati rasa itu sampai detik ini," ungkapnya sembari membongkar koper pertamanya untuk mencari _charger. _Ponselnya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Dia lelaki yang baik, apa ada alasan agar aku tidak menyukainya?" tanya Namikaze Shion, sosok yang kini membereskan barang-barang yang dikeluarkan sang sepupu dari dalam koper.

"Ada lebih dari seratus alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi dari semua alasan itu kau tetap saja menerima ajakannya untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

_"Damn."_

Shion melepaskan tawa mendengar umpatan pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ia bawa dari koper kedua.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau cari?"

"_Charger. _Ponselku hampir mati."

Shion mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk membantu sang Uzumaki dengan melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan barang-barang sang mahasiswa semester empat itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat suara ketukan pintu sampai ke telinganya.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benda yang ia cari sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kalau ponselnya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aku baru saja mempunyai alasan tambahan untuk tetap menyukai lelaki berkulit pucat yang baru saja berkunjung hanya untuk membawakan benda yang sejak tadi kau cari."

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap benda hitam berkabel yang dilemparkan sang sepupu dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada sosok yang masih berdiri dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada.

"Sasuke tadi datang dan memintaku untuk memberikan itu padamu. Dia bilang kalau dia lupa menyelipkan benda itu ke kopermu dan dia tahu kau pasti meninggalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian, kurasa kau harus menghadapinya, bukan malah melarikan diri dan 'berkemah' di apartemenku, Uzumaki-_san."_

Erangan kesal kembali meluncur mulus dari mulut Naruto. Entah kenapa ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dari apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Sasuke dan datang ke tempat ini sebagai tindakan ekstrim untuk menjauhkan diri dari sang Uchiha, hanya untuk dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sang pemilik nama malah muncul dan mengacaukan rencana sempurnanya.

Kini pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tidak tahu lagi fungsi kedatangannya ke tempat sepupunya ini.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**4. Practice thought stopping, a technique that helps you to become more mindful and in control of what you think (or don't want to think about, as the case may be)**_** —**

**[Berlatih untuk berhenti berpikir, sebuah teknik yang membantu Anda lebih berhati-hati dan mengontrol apa yang Anda pikirkan (atau apa yang tidak ingin Anda pikirkan, mungkin, dalam hal ini)]**

**.**

Hal yang paling mudah dilakukan untuk melakukan poin ini, bagi Naruto, adalah dengan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan novel yang belum sempat ia sentuh lagi sejak ujian semester yang selesai tiga hari yang lalu.

Ia menyunggingkan cengiran lebar saat pustakawan yang sedang berjaga melemparkan senyum padanya. Sebagai mahasiswa Sastra, perpustakaan mau tidak mau menjadi salah satu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi untuk mencari sumber bacaan, referensi atau bahkan data untuk dianalisis.

Tanpa ragu Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi setelah mengambil novel yang akan menemaninya hingga sore hari itu. Ya, ia memang berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di tempat tenang dan nyaman ini. Dengan buku yang sudah siap dibaca dan salah satu telinga yang tersumbat _headset_, Uzumaki itu memulai kegiatannya.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman kelima belas yang sudah ia baca saat menyadari ada orang yang berusaha menempati kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ups, maaf, _niisan. _Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan cengiran lebar kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang ia kenal di perpustakaan ini kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu, Sakura-_chan?"_

"Hmm," sang gadis mengangguk kecil. "Kakashi_ sensei _berniat membunuh kami di akhir semester kali ini. Dia meminta kami menganalisis tiga puisi yang sudah dia pilih. Menyebalkan."

Naruto melepaskan tawa pelan mendengar protes sang Haruno. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya 'dikerjai' Kakashi karena lelaki dengan warna rambut keperakan itu adalah gurunya juga, dan Sakura memang berasal dari SMA yang sama dengan dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabar guru mesum kita satu itu?" tanya Naruto setelah menutup novelnya dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan gadis yang sudah menyalakan notebook-nya.

"Kurasa dia lebih mesum dari saat terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya, _niisan."_

Kali ini pemuda yang dipanggil _'niisan' _harus menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sebagai usaha agar tawanya tidak meledak sempurna. Ia tidak mau ditegur Kurenai yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikannya dari meja wanita cantik itu bertugas.

"Mana Neji? Dia tidak menemanimu?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari hilangnya sosok kekasih dari gadis yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku materi sekolahnya.

"Sibuk mempersiapkan Pekan Olahraga, tapi sebentar lagi juga dia datang. Dia mendapatkan tugas yang sama denganku, jadi dia tidak mungkin tidak datang kemari."

"Hmm..."

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca novel. Tinggal tersisa sepuluh halaman lagi sebelum ia bertemu dengan satu kata penutup berbahasa Inggris yang tersusun dari tiga huruf.

Sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru tidak perlu mengangkat pandangan saat mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Gerutuan Sakura mengenai keterlambatan sosok yang duduk tepat di seberang gadis tersebut cukup untuk membuat Naruto tahu bahwa sepasang kekasih itu sudah kembali bersama.

Kekasih.

Bersama.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menutup novel yang akhirnya ia tuntaskan. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum otaknya kembali memikirkan seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dan beriris mata oniks.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi, _niisan?"_ Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop saat sosok di sebelahnya menutup novel di tangannya.

"Yep, aku sudah menyelesaikannya," ungkap Naruto sembari mengacungkan benda yang benar-benar menemaninya sampai sore ini.

"Sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan dari seorang mahasiswa Sastra," cetus Neji saat menyadari ketebalan benda di tangan seniornya.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Sasuke _niisan _tidak menjemputmu?"

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil dan menggeleng. Dengan cepat ia berpamitan kepada kedua juniornya dan melakukan hal yang sama saat melewati meja Kurenai. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk datang ke perpustakaan tidak berhasil mencegah otaknya untuk tidak memilikirkan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang berada di luar kota.

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan membatalkan niatnya untuk membeli satu _cup _kopi ukuran besar saat menyadari bahwa kafe yang tengah ia tuju adalah tempat yang juga sering ia datangi bersama Sasuke—selain perpustakaan yang tadi ia kunjungi.

Langkahnya yang hendak melintasi _zebracrossing _terhenti saat menyadari toko buku yang tengah ia pikirkan ternyata memiliki sejarah yang sama seperti dua tempat yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya helaan napas meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari sekian banyak tempat yang terlintas di kepalanya yang terbebas dari bayangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**5. Do all the things you've ever wanted to do, that you wouldn't have done if you were still with this person**_

**[Lakukan semua hal yang ingin Anda lakukan, yang tidak mungkin dilakukan jika Anda masih bersama orang tersebut]**

**.**

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau benar-benar datang, Naru," Gaara, salah satu teman sekampusnya, melemparkan tatapan takjub.

"Apa yang aneh dengan kedatanganku kesini? Bukankah kalian mengundangku?" Naruto duduk di _stool _kosong di sebelah lawan bicaranya.

"Bukankah dia tidak mengijinkanmu datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya sang Sabaku dengan dahi berkerut. "_Oh no. _Jangan katakan kalau dia tidak tahu kalau kau datang kesini," tuturnya setelah menyadari kejanggalan dari kedatangan sang sahabat.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi tebakan pemuda berambut merah itu yang benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ia menerima sloki yang disodorkan bartender dan mengosongkan isinya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian memilih bar ini untuk merayakan selesainya ujian kita," tutur Naruto sembari menyapu pandangan ke seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi remaja. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk memenuhi lantai dansa.

"Ini tempat terbaik dan tidak ada yang menolak usulanku untuk mengadakan perayaan 'kebebasan' kita di tempat ini," Gaara ikut menengguk minumannya.

"_Say, _berapa kali aku menolak ajakan kalian datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari kebenaran pemuda yang ikut memperhatikan sekeliling, sama sepertinya. Tempat ini memang tidak buruk.

"Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya, tapi kurasa cukup banyak. Lebih dari sepuluh, itu sudah pasti."

Gaara menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkan pemuda yang melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

_"Come on. Dance?"_

Naruto menunjukkan seringainya dan mengikuti ajakan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Ia menyapa beberapa teman yang ditemuinya di lantai dansa dan ikut menikmati musik. Kesenangannya terhenti saat menyadari sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa ragu ia menolehkan kepala dan matanya menangkap sosok sang pemilik lengan.

_"How handsome."_

Naruto melemparkan tatapan datar dan menggelengkan kepala, menolak gadis berambut merah sepinggang yang tengah merayunya. Ia melepaskan lengan yang masih bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya dan mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari kekeras kepalaan sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau _single _karena aku tidak melihat seorang pun gadis yang datang bersamamu," ungkapnya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Memang tidak ada gadis yang datang denganku, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, maafkan aku, nona," Naruto berusaha melepaskan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Hei!"

Sang Uzumaki berusaha menahan emosinya saat tangan sang gadis mencengkram keran kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk menahan agar ia tidak melangkah pergi.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Kakasihmu tidak ada disini, dia tidak akan tahu," tuturnya sembari mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

Naruto membulatkan mata saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh tegap yang dimiliki lengan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

_"Back off, beautiful. He's mine."_

Sang pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak menahan tarikan tangan dari lelaki yang sedang melangkah di depannya. Pandangannya jatuh ke tangannya yang digenggam erat orang yang sudah menghentikan langkah. Naruto menatap mobil yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Kau tidak memperbolehkanku datang ke tempat itu tapi kau sendiri bersenang-senang disana. Kau mengerikan, _Teme."_

Helaan napas yang sampai ke telinganya sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto berkeinginan untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Masuklah, _Dobe._"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kosong pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan untuknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan membalikkan tubuh.

"_Dobe—"_

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Uchiha."

Naruto tidak tahu kemana perginya kepercayaan yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena harus menghadiri _gathering _kemenangan drama musikal yang dibintanginya di salah satu acarapenghargaan.

Naruto tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus memberikan kepercayaannya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**6. Mingle—meet new people**_

**[Bergaul—bertemu dengan orang-orang baru]**

**.**

"Benarkah?"

Baru kali ini, sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke di pub, Naruto memiliki keinginan untuk melenyapkan seseorang. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda tenang dengan sepasang iris mata berwarna hijau. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu sahabatnya satu itu akan menyebutkan nama Sasuke di percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Aku sempat menonton penampilannya beberapa kali dan harus kuakui kalau dia memang berbakat. Kau sangat beruntung, Naruto-_kun."_

Sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap tiga sosok yang sedang duduk bersamanya di kafetaria kampus. Lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di sisi paling kiri adalah Sasori, salah satu sepupu Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Lelaki lain yang duduk di sebelah kanan adalah Yahiko, teman sekelas Sasori yang ternyata merupakan senior tingkat akhir di jurusan Seni Rupa. Sementara itu, gadis yang tadi bicara padanya adalah Konan, sahabat kedua lelaki yang disebutkan sebelumnya dan juga senior tingkat akhir, namun di jurusan Seni Musik.

"Ah, kau harusnya memperkenalkan kami sejak dulu, Gaara. Aku sangat ingin mempunyai adik sepertinya," tutur Konan sembari mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit lembut kedua pipi sang Uzumaki.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu saat kekasihmu duduk disni, huh?"

Naruto mengulas senyum saat tawa Konan sampai ke telinganya. Ia membiarkan gadis cantik itu berpindah tempat duduk ke sampingnya dan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Kurasa aku lebih menyukai Naruto daripada dirimu, Yahiko. Dia lebih menggemaskan," tuturnya sembari melingkarkan sebelah lengan di bahu sang _kouhai._

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada lelaki yang sudah menemanimu dalam suka dan duka selama lima tahun terakhir."

Senyum sang Uzumaki sirna saat mengetahui berapa lama kedua seniornya itu sudah menjalin hubungan. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Gaara yang sejak tadi belum kembali membuka suara.

"Eh? Kenapa, Naru? Apa aku menyinggungmu?" Yahiko terlihat panik saat menangkap respon sang pemuda pirang.

"Tidak, _senpai, _aku hanya terkejut," Naruto berusaha untuk kembali mengulaskan senyum.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak mengira kalau mereka sepasang kekasih karena mereka selalu bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto, aku mengerti kebingunganmu," tutur Sasori tenang, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan 'Hei!' yang berasal dari dua orang yang ia singgung.

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu terkejut, _otouto?"_

_ 'Otouto'_. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang saat panggilan sayang itu bisa kembali ia dengar. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan panggilan itu lagi sejak kepergian Itachi, kakak Sasuke, lima tahun yang lalu. Janji Sasuke kepada lelaki tenang itu untuk memperlakukan Naruto sebagai adiknya nampaknya sama sekali tidak didengar si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha karena Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan kata yang digunakan Yahiko tadi.

"Naru?"

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu menolehkan kepala dan menatap _neechan _barunya. Ia mengulaskan senyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku terkejut karena ternyata kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Kupikir kalian adalah pasangan baru karena kalian terlihat sangat... dekat," Naruto sama sekali tidak yakin dengan kata terakhir yang ia pilih.

"Huh? Bukannya memang harus seperti itu?" Konan mengerutkan dahi. "Semakin lama kita bersama seseorang, semakin kecil jarak yang akan kita miliki. Yahiko, apa aku benar?"

"Kurasa begitu," Yahiko menganggukkan kepala. "Kau dan Sasuke juga seperti itu kan?"

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang senior. Selama lima tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki hubungan sedekat Yahiko dan Konan.

Selama ini ia selalu menganggap kalau hubungannya dan Sasuke memang berada di jalur yang benar dan mereka memang seharusnya menjalani hubungan seperti itu, tapi setelah melihat kedekatan sepasang kekasih di depan matanya ini, ia tidak yakin apakah ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama lima tahun terakhir dengan benar.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

_**7. Understood that the feeling may never be fade completely**_

**[Mengerti bahwa perasaan itu mungkin tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya]**

**.**

_"Jerk."_

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah dua batang cokelat yang ia temukan di atas meja makan saat ia hendak membuat sarapan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalender yang menempel di pintu kulkas menunjukkan tanggal hari ini dengan sangat jelas.

"Itu yang kau katakan padaku setelah aku membeli salah satu penyebab diabetes itu untukmu?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapan sosok yang ia yakini berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Keinginannya untuk sarapan lenyap seketika.

_"Dobe."_

_ "Let go."_

Berbeda dengan ucapannya, sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki yang ia punggungi. Ia bisa merasakan dagu sang Uchiha yang bertumpu di salah satu bahunya, sementara lengan yang melingkar di pingganggnya kini bertambah jumlah.

_"Babe."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang lelaki itu inginkan seperti saat ini. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan sang Uchiha. Tidak seharusnya ia menyerah setelah semua usaha yang dilakukannya selama satu bulan terakhir untuk berhenti mencintai adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini.

Naruto tahu pasti apa yang sedang dilakukannya sama sekali bertolak belakang dari semua hal yang sudah ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyandarkan diri saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

"Aku selalu menemanimu nonton film horor karena aku tahu kau memiliki kebiasaan memeluk siapapun yang duduk tepat di sampingmu saat kau terkejut. Aku sudah cukup cemburu membayangkanmu memeluk Inuzuka satu itu saat kalian pergi nonton bersama dan aku tidak mau membayangkan orang asing yang tidak kukenal mendapatkan keberuntungan dipeluk olehmu—itulah kenapa aku menemanimu."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan dahinya dengan nyaman di dada lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Alasanku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemanimu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan alasanku sebelumnya. Jika aku menemanimu nonton karena aku tidak suka kau memeluk orang lain, alasanku selalu menemanimu pergi karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menjadi pusat perhatian. _You're mine and mine only."_

Kadang Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana tingginya tingkat kecemburuan yang dimiliki lelaki jangkung di depannya karena Sasuke memang termasuk orang yang jarang menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memang ingin mempunyai kamarmu sendiri, tapi Kushina-_sama _memberitahuku kalau kau sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk saat kau kelelahan dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama denganmu saat kau memutuskan untuk pindah kesini bersamaku.

"Dengan tidur di satu kamar, aku bisa memastikan kau tidak kehilangan waktu tidurmu saat semua tugas kuliahmu yang menyeramkan itu membuatmu kelelahan. Aku bisa terus memantaumu dan menenangkanmu jika mimpi itu datang mengganggu."

Hal lain yang dilupakan Naruto adalah kedekatan sang kekasih dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak heran Sasuke mengetahui hal sekecil apapun mengenai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau selalu melupakan barang-barang penting saat bepergian, itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk selalu memberitahuku kalau kau hendak bepergian. Aku harus memastikan kau membawa kotak obat, kotak kacamata, dan bahkan _charger _ponselmu. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan memo tempo hari, aku pasti tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membawakan _charger_ itu padamu."

_Right._

Berbanding terbalik dengan usianya yang belum juga menginjak kepala dua, daya ingat jangka pendek Naruto memang lebih payah dibandingkan Sasuke yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Dan tentang kedatanganku ke pub, _gomen, Dobe. _Aku tahu seharusnya aku memberitahumu kalau hampir semua acara perayaan ataupun perpisahan yang kudatangi akan berakhir di tempat itu, tapi aku tahu kalau akan lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu. Karena kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan memintaku membawamu dan hal yang kulihat saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat itu beberapa hari yang lalu adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

"Kau terlalu menarik perhatian, _Dobe._ Akan sangat berbahaya membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian di tempat umum dan tingkat bahaya itu meningkat tiga kali lipat saat kau datang ke pub ataupun tempat-tempat semacamnya. _Again, you're mine and mine only. I don't like to share any bit of you with others, whoever they are."_

Dan lagi, Naruto tidak ingat bahwa tanpa menggunakan panggilan _'otouto' _yang sangat ia sukai pun Sasuke sebenarnya sudah memperlakukannya sebagai seorang adik—dan juga kekasih, tepat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah bisa merasa tenang sekarang karena aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih aneh dan ekstrim dari semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan selama satu bulan terakhir?"

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di pinggang sang kekasih dan menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah melakukan semua hal yang dibacanya di internet dan mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasuke, ia merasa niat awalnya untuk berhenti mencintai lelaki yang baru saja mengacak rambut pirangnya adalah pemikiran yang bodoh dan kekanakan.

Hanya karena Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti yang ia harapkan, bukan berarti pemilik rambut _raven _itu tidak mencintai dan memperhatikannya. Lagipula, tidak selamanya hal yang kita inginkan adalah hal yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan, bukan?

Perasaannya terhadap Sasuke memang tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Dan diam-diam Naruto berharap bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki ini tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari dirinya, apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teme, _darimana kau tahu kalau aku mempertanyakan kebiasaanmu menemaniku nonton dan berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Hn? Kau meninggalkan kertas folio bergaris itu di atas meja belajarmu dan aku membacanya. Kau menandai dua nomor, jadi aku tahu kau memikirkannya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau perbedaan kita sebanyak itu."

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum selesai menuliskan semua perbedaan kita, _Teme."_

"Hn? Kau yakin perbedaan kita sebanyak itu? Bukankah kita sudah bisa saling menerima keanehan masing-masing? Apa hal seperti itu masih disebut perbedaan juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, walaupun masih banyak perbedaan yang sangat ingin kutulis, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa aku menuliskan semua itu tanpa memberitahumu? Hanya menuliskan semua poin itu tidak akan membuat hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik kan?"

"Entah kenapa kau menjadi pandai setelah melakukan semua kebodohan itu, _Dobe."_

"OI!"

_"What? It's true, though. But it's okay 'cause I love your stupid self."_

_ "Bastard."_

**.**

**.**

**REAL END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **yep, hadiah valentine yang terlambat. Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat menulis _fic_ apapun untuk tanggal 14 tahun ini, tapi ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan _fic _super panjang ini dalam waktu kurang dari delapan jam. _Okay then, I'll see you later in the next fic, guys! _^^


End file.
